Choices and Shapes and Icebergs
by JapanAnimeRox
Summary: Who will anyone choose? One wrong choice in this pentagon that turns to a heptagon can tip the iceberg. Better summary in the story. Just a giant mess with couples, so I won't name them here. WARNING: OCxcharacter pairings! Better than it sounds. :D


A/N: Made out of sheer boredom and love for Ash. It was changed. A lot. Like 5893 times. More than one of my in progress of writing stories, Cat and Mouse which should be up within the week. If you like depressing stories, check it out. :D Anyways, enjoy.

Summary: Ash and Luffy have been good friends since Pallet Town. When Luffy spots Gary treating Ash like a pile of garbage, Luffy stands up for him. Since then, both Ash and Gary have been in love with her! Unlike Ash, Gary confessed and she accepted it. They've been dating ever since. Ash has never given up hope though, but he still doesn't know how to confess. And now, in Sinnoh, Luffy, Ash, and Brock have united with Luffy's fraternal twin brother, Kenny, and an old childhood friend of both of them, Dawn. With a giant love pentagon going on, will it turn into a seven-gon? Who will Ash, Luffy, Dawn, Drew, Gary, May, and Kenny choose? One wrong choice and the whole iceberg could tip.

"It's so hot outside!" Luffy complained as she sat with her fraternal twin brother Kenny and childhood friend, Dawn. They were all waiting for Ash, a traveling partner of Dawn's and Luffy's. He was supposed to be getting their drinks since... well, no one knows why they made him get the drinks.

The heat was blistering outside. Everyone was sweating. Well, Brock was inside cooking, and Ash was inside getting drinks. Dawn, Kenny, and Luffy sat outside sweating though.

"I know!" Dawn agreed. She was cooling herself off with her hand.

"Hurry up Ash!" Kenny called into the house. As if on cue, Ash tripped out the door, nearly spilling everything on the trio at the table. Luckily, the drinks managed to make it back in one piece. Ash on the other hand, slipped and hurt his nose on the ground.

"Stupid," all three said. Luffy said it while laughing; Dawn was shaking her head; Kenny meant it. All three took a sip of their drinks that had been given to them. Ash took the seat next to Luffy and Dawn, grabbing Dawn's attention, but keeping his on Luffy. Kenny glared. Luffy looked at Kenny knowingly. Her and Kenny always knew about his crush on Dawn, and how it was more than that. Unfortunately, Dawn liked Ash. Ash, of course, liked Luffy. Luffy, well, she liked her boyfriend.

Gary Oak. The handsome, smart, elite, Gary Oak. Luffy always wondered how she could get a guy like him to fall for her. Klutzy, annoying, stupid her. People always said they were cute together, but were they actually meant for each other was what she often wondered.

"It's too quiet," Kenny said, hoping for Dawn to look away from Ash.

"Be right back," Luffy yawned. She pushed up from the table and stalked away.

"You always say that and fall asleep!" Kenny joked. She laughed as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Now where's that phone?" She said to herself as she pushed things such as blankets, clothes and Pokemon dolls looking for the phone. "Aha!" She held it up in the air as if she'd just won the Grand Festival trophy. She punched in a number about as fast as a 16-year old girl pulling out a credit card from the bottom of her purse—it took about half a second. Her smile grew wider as the other line rang.

"Hello?" an unmistakeable voice answered on the third rang—she counted.

"Hey there," she said maybe a little too excited.

"Lu! Hey! I thought you'd be calling from your cell," Gary questioned.

"Nope. Kenny needs it to find his. Plus I haven't used this phone in forever so why not?"

"Alrighty, so how's Sinnoh treatin' ya after 4 years of being away?"

"It's the same beautiful home I wish I hadn't left," she sighed.

"I'm glad you did." His smile was obvious in his tone.

"Yeah, or else I wouldn't have met you."

"That would have been a damper on my life. Like for real, you seriously changed me. I remember when I was just the most rude person on this earth."

"Me too, but that's behind you now."

"How could it not be when I still remember every single word you said?" He cleared his throat and in his best Luffy imitation, said, "'_What are you _doing_?! Ash never did anything to you, said anything to you! He's a little hotheaded, yes, but he's a good, sweet kid! Stop already!_'"

"Well if ya hadn't been choking the life outta him, I wouldn't have had to give you a black eye, which I felt really bad about."

"No, I needed it. Sure me and Ash still don't get along, but we're a lot more practical about it," he laughed. "Speaking of Ash, tell the group I say hi."

"Mkay!" She jogged down the stairs with a bounce to her step. She yelled, "Gary says hi!" to Brock in the kitchen as she went through the dining room to get out of the glass sliding door to the back patio. She stuck her head out of the door(which she had left open when she left) and said, "Peekaboo! Gary says hi," with a big grin.

"Hey Gary," Kenny and his object of affection said simultaneously. Ash just kinda looked as if he hadn't heard. "Ashy?"

"Huh?" He said, "just now" paying attention.

"Gary. Says. Hi," she responded, carefully making sure to slowly say every word so he'd understand her.

"Oh. Hey, Gary."

"Ashy boy! You better be paying attention to anything having to do with me," Gary yelled through the phone loud enough for him to hear.

"It's not good to be so self-centered." Ash stuck his tongue out, although he knew Gary couldn't see.

"I'm just joking. Hey Lu, give Ash the phone please?" Luffy complied and handed Ash the cordless-radio-wave-using-communication device.

"What?" Ash asked, his annoyance seeping through.

"I know you have feelings for Luffy. You have since she saved you. Since she saved me. And I get you're a green monster, and you want to kill me, but she's my girlfriend. You get to spend the time I only wish I had with her. You're her best friend, so don't let your stupid jealousy towards me and your feelings for her get in the way of that."

"I'll be right back," he said to his friends at the table. He shut the door behind him and strutted into the kitchen, listening to Gary wait for a response. He started talking once he got in the kitchen; he didn't mind Brock since Brock already knew about the Kenny-Dawn-Ash-Luffy-Garry pentagon thing(Brock was easy to confide in considering he wasn't even in the pentagon). "Look, Gary, it never has and it won't. In fact, I've been thinking about Dawn a lot too, but it's so obvious Kenny likes her and he already seems a bit shaky on whether to accept me or not. But anyways, Luffy means more to me than just some 2 week romance, or maybe even 2 months or 5 years or some amount of time and then never speak. I'm not saying it'll happen with you but me and her have been friends for so long, spending every single day together, and--"

"But you're okay with doing that to Dawn?" Gary interrupted.

"Dawn's different. Her and her ex from maybe a month ago are almost as close as her and Kenny, so I know we'd stay friends."

"Luffy's never had a boyfriend before me?"

"She has, just the guys weren't as... nice I could say. Plus, the two she is friends with aren't as close to her as before the relationship. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Mmm, alright. But would you be dating Dawn just to date someone?"

"A'course not. Dawn's cute and funny and a great trainer once she gets a hang of it."

"Just be smart."

"I'm better with girls than you give me credit for," Ash told him.

"I know, just a reminder," he laughed. "But I gotta go. Tell Luf--"

"Tell he you love her, I got it."

"Something I bet you wish you could do," Gary joked.

"Shut up." _Click_. If Ash hadn't been such a good friend, he may have not told Luffy Gary loved her. But he was going to. When Brock decided to let him be.

"So how's Gary?" Brock asked, literally out of thin air.

"He's good. Upset I get to spend everyday with his beloved."

"It only upsets him because you want to be with her too, and he's afraid that the feelings she does have for you may develop and something'll happen."

"Wait, what?" Ash couldn't believe his ears._ 'The feelings she does have for you.'_

"Luffy has feelings for you, but not enough to surpass those of hers for Gary. She just likes knowing she has you there for her, that she's comfortable around you, and Gary knows it. She told him once, and she came to me crying because Gary had yelled at her. Of course he realized he may have driven her into your arms so he told her it was fine, since he's practically in love with her."

"So those 'feelings' she has are just those for a friend, right?"

"Yes, but Gary's afraid they'll turn into something more. Like an egg hatching into a Chickorita, then Bayleef, and then Meganium. Things change." _He really is going to be a top breeder one day_, Ash thought.

"They won't. I promise."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

"I think they will. If not soon, then someday. For now, though, I think it's best you move on, just for a little bit." Brock was still cooking away, but Ash knew he wasn't paying that much attention to it. Well, enough to not ruin the food, but not too much so he was paying more than enough attention to Ash.

"I know, but I don't want people to think I'm dating someone just to be dating someone."

"I see your point, but people will talk anyways. Ya just gotta learn to ignore it," Brock advised.

"Yeah, alright. I'll think it over. But for now, I'm gonna join everyone outside. Talk to ya in a bit Brocko!" Ash set the phone on the counter and hustled towards the back patio. "'Ello friends o' mine!"

Dawn and Luffy smiled wholeheartedly at him, but Kenny just faked one, which Ash noticed. _Not to self: Talk to Kenny later_. "Hiya Ashy," Luffy said motioning to the seat he had previously sat in. Once Ash sat down, Luffy went into nosy mode. "So what did you and Gary talk about?"

"Eh, nothing important," Ash lied.

"Whatever! Then you wouldn't have had to leave the room!" Dawn beat Luffy to saying.

"Well, it's important, but personal, so no thanks. Maybe I'll tell y'all later."

Kenny said, "I have a feeling you won't."

Ash just stared at Kenny. "I said maybe for a reason Kenny. Maybe means a 50/50 chance, much to peoples disbelief."

"Alright, alright you two. Enough," the two females said. They looked at each other and smiled as the testosterone filled males mumbled their apologies.

"Um, Kenny?" Ash broke the sudden silence that fell over the gang.

"Yeah Ash?"

"We need to talk later, okay?"

"When's later? And what about?"

Ash glanced over at the two clueless girls who sat on either side of both him and Kenny. Kenny looked at both of them, then at Ash, then nodded solemnly, seeming to know what Ash meant by this. "How about after dinner? We can take a walk."

"Alright. Sounds good. Speaking of dinner, when will it be done?"

"Now!" Brock stated as he carried 5 bowls, a ladle, and a crock pot. He lifted the lid and steam poured out, the aroma of his family soup wafting around and pervading their nostrils. "Dig in!"

Ash and Luffy got first crack seeing how they ate the most, something Ash admired about her. They each filled two bowls worth into one bowl somehow and had half of it scarfed down before Brock could sit down. "HOT!" They both exclaimed with tongues soon to be blistered. "But so good!" They continued to eat it, eventually straight out of the crock pot itself. This was pretty normal for them, so no one really argued at how messy of eaters they were.

"Ah, a text?" Kenny said, remembering he still had his sister's phone. "Here."

"Eh?" Luffy took the phone and stared at it with wide eyes and a grin to match. Coming out of her mouth was a giant squeal, and in one breath, screamed, "DrewandMayarecomingtoSinnohinadayandohmygoshhowamazingisthat?!I'msoexcited!Areyouasexcitedasme?!Ithinknot!Ahhhh!Ican'twaittoseethem!I'vemissedthemsomuch!Ohmygosh!" Everyone just stared at her. Dawn was just surprised that Luffy's voice could go so high considering she had a guy voice, but she understood her perfectly. Brock, Ash, and Kenny on the other hand had no idea what she said. Luffy sighed hating to repeat herself. "Drew and May are coming to Sinnoh in a day and ohmygosh how amazing is that?! I'm so excited! Are you as excited as me?! I think not! Ahhhh! I can't wait to seem them! I've missed them so much! Ohmygosh!"

"Oh!" said the guys once she clearly stated it, receiving head shakes from both girls.

"Didn't you used to have a thing for Drew, Lu?" Brock asked. Ash fidgeted, Luffy blushed, and Kenny twitched, not being told that.

"Well, yeah. But I'm pretty sure him and May are together. And I'm dating Gary."

"Why wasn't I told this?" Kenny asked, being his typical, overprtotective big brother by 2 minute self.

"Relax Kenny!"

"And when am I going to get to meet this Gary guy?"

"Whenever he comes to visit Sinnoh."

"Which is?"

"Soon. He told me so on the phone," Ash lied again. _Crap. I better call Gary soon_, Ash thought. "And no, I don't know when soon is."

"Gary's coming?! Oh crap!" Luffy shouted, happy and kinda upset.

"What? Shouldn't you of all people be as happy as you were when Drew and May were coming?" Dawn asked.

"Well, ya see, May had a thing for Gary, and Luffy a thing for Drew. Drew and Gary both know it, therefore they don't get along very well," Ash answered for her. "From what I know, May still has a bit of feelings for Gary and Gary for May, but nowhere near as much as Luffy or Drew. And Drew may or may not have something for Lu. We're not really sure. Lu?"

"I don't know."

"No, I mean do you still have any feelings for Drew?" Ash asked her in all seriousness.

"I don't know, kinda. But I wouldn't do anything of course."

"Someone's flamboyant with her feelings," Dawn remarked. Luffy stuck her tongue out at Dawn.

Kenny looked annoyed. "That makes you look like a whore. Stop."

"KENNY!" Ash shouted. "That's not cool!"

"Nah, lemme explain," Luffy told Ash. "Ya see, I really like Gary. The feelings I have for Drew are more so because I really liked him at one point in time. And—" Luffy stopped. "Never mind."

"Um, alright. So Ash, how about that talk now?" Kenny reminded, sounding like he was going to murder Ash on the walk.

"Sure. I was just gonna suggest it," Ash said, equally annoyed and rude sounding.

"Do I need to chaperone this thing?" Luffy said, joking around but somewhat serious. She really was worried they'd hurt each other.

"NO!" Both yelled at her, causing her to look hurt. They sighed and said, "I'm sorry." With how much they were talking at the same time, you'd think they were the fraternal twins. She said okay and then they were off.

"So you wanna talk about Dawn and Lu?" Kenny asked, making sure.

"Yeah," confirmed Ash.

"What about them?"

"I kinda...."

"You what?"

"You like Dawn right?"

Kenny blushed, then nodded. "That obvious?"

"Yup."

"Do you?" asked Kenny.

"Kinda, but I..."

"Just don't hurt her. I know she likes you."

"I don't want to hurt you. I feel like that's why we don't get along," admitted Ash.

"Not as much as the fact that you like my sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"She really likes this Gary kid, and apparently she has feelings for that Drew coordinator," Kenny stated the obvious, "And if ever she found out you liked her, well, she'd never be with any of you guys because she'd be afraid to hurt y'all. Especially considering how close you are to both of them."

"I'm sorry. I can't help how I feel. Speaking of how I feel, I have something I'll probably regret admitting to you...."

"What is it? That, 'I kinda' thing?"

"Yeah. I kinda..."

A/N: I'M ADDICTING TO CLIFFS TODAY. -cough- ANYWAYS(again), do you like this? I love it, strangely. Probably because I love Ash and Ash loves me in this. YAY! Um, okay... So I know this idea seems kinda like it's copying my new Fruits Basket one, but that'll change. Promise ;D I have strange things in store for this one and some really serious things for that one. Just have it noted they are NOT the same, although the beginnings are alike. Ash=likes Luffy but she has a boyfriend. Kyo=loves Luffy but she has a fiance. THAT'S PROOF IT'S DIFFERENT! :D Believe me now? Anyways, faster updates are a hope. But unlike So Contagious, there's no strange dream in this. Actually, I have no idea where this one is headed. I just end up writing out of love for Ash. But I know where So Contagious is going, so there's a relief. And I'm pretty sure I know where Vulnerable and So Close, So Far are going. Well, halfway SC, SF. Vulnerable is a for sure. And the Double Shot at Love is a for sure too... I think. Unless I change it which I might. It's likely. But anyways, there's my rant for the night. And it's exactly 10!! MADE MY GOAL!!! (Read So Contagious for that goal xD) But yeah. Raw's over. It was really good. Time to shut up now. Kthnxbai. Hope you review. I HEART YOU ALL.


End file.
